A Whistle and an Ocarina
by MusicFreak2k14
Summary: A little Malink one-shot between Adult Link and Malon on Lon Lon Ranch.


(A/N) Changing it up this time. I'm a sucker for Zelink but I also think that Malink is really cute. So here's a Malink, a short little one-shot that takes place during Ocarina of Time between Adult Link and Malon.

* * *

Link stopped a ways from the walls surrounding Lon Lon Ranch. "Do you think this is a good idea," Link asked Navi. "What if she doesn't remember me?"

"It's worth a try," the fairy replied.

"Okay, then," the boy said. "Let's go."

Link looked around upon entering the ranch, unnerved at how quiet it was. Suddenly, he heard a yell and jumped. "Who in the world is trespassing on Ingo's Ranch?!" Link turned to find Ingo glaring daggers at him. "Well speak up, boy! I ain't got all day! Now who the blazes are you?!"

"Don't you remember me, Ingo," Link asked.

"No I don't! And that's Mr. Ingo to you, little brat! Now whaddaya want?"

Link held up an empty bottle. "I came to buy some Lon Lon milk."

Ingo squinted at the green-clad hero and sighed. "Fine," he huffed. "Malon, git out here and tend to our customer," he shouted.

Malon came scurrying out of the barn and said, "Yes, sir?"

"This boy here wants some milk," Ingo snapped.

"Yessir," she said. "Right this way, please." She led Link to the barn. Link felt his heart drop. _She doesn't remember me,_ he thought glumly. "Sorry for Mr. Ingo and his behavior. He is very impatient..."

"I know he is. Malon," Link cut in, "it's me. Don't you recognize me?"

The redhead studied her customer. "No, sir, I can't say I do," she said, taking the bottle to fill it.

"Malon," he said shakily, "it's me, Fairy Boy. I woke your dad up at the castle once, seven years ago."

Malon nearly dropped the bottle on the ground and she turned slowly. "Fairy Boy," she repeated in a whisper. She scrutinized him and realized he was telling the truth. "It is you," she cried joyously. She finished filling his bottle with milk and stoppered it before handing it to him and hugging him. "Goddesses, I've been wondering where you went," she sighed. "Where did you go," she asked, tears coming to her eyes. "Mr. Ingo took over Daddy's ranch and fired him. I don't know what to do. Mr. Ingo is so demanding, so impatient."

"It's a long story," he said, taking a seat on a nearby milk crate. He began to tell her of everything that had transpired after their initial meeting.

"Goddesses, Link," she said in awe, "have you been okay?"

Link smiled slightly with a shrug. "Been better. That's why I'm here - your milk is so healthy that it helps me heal when I'm hurt."

"Malon," Ingo yelled, "Where in Din's name are you?!" He then came in where the two were sitting. "Tend to the Cuccos! And you, boy! Seeing as you haven't left yet, you'll be staying here as a worker until further notice!"

"Mr. Ingo," Malon protested.

Ingo slapped her. "Quiet, you little wench."

Link swallowed, holding his temper in check. "How about this, sir - I pay you 10 rupees and we have a horse race. If you win, I stay. If I win, you let me go."

"Fine," the rancher replied smugly. He turned to prepare.

"Link," Malon started when they'd stepped outside, "Are you sure about this?"

Link whistled Epona's Song. The horse came trotting to him. He grinned at Malon. "I'll be fine." He mounted and the horse obeyed his every command.

Link won the race and Ingo spluttered, "But how?! That horse don't listen to nobody but Malon. We'll race again." Link won again. "I don't know what trickery you're playing at, boy," he growled, " but you're asking for it. You ain't leaving this ranch." He began to cackle.

Link steered the horse towards Malon. "Get on," he urged. "Don't ask questions." She shrugged, mounting behind him and grabbing his waist. He kicked Epona into a hurried gallop and then... vaulted over the fence.

"Link," she breathed. Ingo could be heard howling in rage behind them. "I can't believe it." He stopped in Hyrule Field briefly. "That was incredible!" She patted the horse's flank. "Good girl, Epona," she said.

"She's a special horse, alright," Link said. "Now, let's go for a joy ride. You deserve some time away from _him_ ," Link said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He grinned suddenly. "Hang on tight, Malon." She did as told, wrapping her arms around his waist once more. "Hyah," he called, driving his heels into the horse's sides and whipping the reins. Soon, they were galloping across the field, both of them laughing giddily. He steered toward Lake Hylia, which had been freed of evil thanks to him.

"I haven't been here in years," Malon sighed. "It's so pretty."

The teens dismounted and Link let Epona go off on her own while they sat, admiring the weather.

"I missed you so much, Link," she said, her head resting on his shoulder. "All that time you were asleep, things just kept getting worse and worse. Ingo got moodier every day and... and..." she began to cry. "Oh, Link! Don't leave me again!"

Link held the redhead, stroking her hair. "I can't promise that until I'm done fighting off evil but I'll stay with you after I'm done." He pulled out his ocarina. "Here, some music ought to help." He began to play Zelda's Lullaby, loving the sweet tone of the ocarina and the relaxing melody.

"I know," Malon said a few minutes later. "Let's do Epona's Song!"

Link smiled. "Sure." He began to play and then she joined in with her voice. Epona came by, obviously content with hearing her song, and Malon stroked her mane.

Link returned Malon to the ranch half an hour later, at which time Ingo apologized profusely to Link for his terrible behavior. He wasn't pleasant, as expected, but he was no longer an absolutely monster.

"Link," Malon said, "You can take Epona with you if you'd like. I imagine you're going all around the kingdom and all that walking must be tiring."

"Thank you, Malon."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Don't forget me, okay?"

He blushed. "Of course not."

After he defeated Ganon, he went back to Lon Lon Ranch and they eventually began a relationship and one could always hear a whistle and an ocarina.


End file.
